Shizuka's Bizarre Adventure: Koisuru Universe
by Anti-Mattering
Summary: Following her adventures in Morioh, Shizuka must find a way to reestablish life for her and her allies after Father Pucci's reset of the universe. Direct sequel to Diamonds and Pearls.


_Shizuka sets off on a new adventure to a new universe._

* * *

"You're saying we've been skipped over, then?" Giorno asked, the group having taken a seat in Rohan's parlor to listen to what the stranger had to say. His explanation was fairly convoluted, as was his backstory about being a Joestar family member and detective working for an organization beyond space and time that attempted to fix anomalies in alternate universes. Still, given what they'd experienced so far and the birthmark on his shoulder, they didn't have much choice but to believe him.

"More or less," Joji told him, taking a sip from a cup of coffee. "It's kind of funny. If you didn't have that thing for a Stand, you'd be fine right now. Just start back up where you left off."

"So what do we do?" Shizuka questioned. This was all a lot to take in, especially after such an eventful journey had already come to an end. What did this mean for everyone she'd be leaving behind? Her parents, her family, her friends, and anyone else she knew seemed to have forgotten her now. How was this boy going to fix all of that?

He took another sip of his coffee, sighing contentedly and managing to annoy all of them more than he already had. "Well, you won't really be doing anything. Like I said, it's my job."

"Then why are we sitting around here?" Sheila E spoke. "Just do what you have to do already."

Joji raised an eyebrow, taking another sip before she knocked the cup from his hand. "Alright, fine. You know, I kind of thought you all might have some more questions. Most people don't take this thing all that well."

"With all due respect," Giorno said, "we're all quite acquainted with things of this nature. I think we'd all prefer to move this along as quickly as possible."

"Whatever you say," he said with a shrug. "Alright, all of you follow me." He stood up from his chair and made for the door, the group following behind him. "My ride's out here. We'll be able to get where we need to go in this baby."

Once they'd stepped outside, he did a spin and struck a pose, shouting, "Behold!" as he pointed towards a cherry red 1969 convertible Corvette Stingray parked by the side of the road. As the four of them stood in unamused silence, he strolled towards it proudly, hopping into the left-sided driver's seat. "Yep, she's pretty great, right?"

"Is this a joke?" Sheila E asked, barely a step from punching him in the jaw.

"What? This is my ride. I know she looks like a normal car, but she can cruise wherever I need her to go. So quit standing around and hop in."

"There's an obvious problem with that," Rohan said, walking over to sit in the passenger's side. "There's only two seats."

"How do you expect us all to fit?" Shizuka exclaimed, slapping the side of the car.

"Hey! Don't rub your hands all over her like that!" With a grunt, Joji leaned back in his seat. "Look, truth is, I only expected the one of you to make it through," he explained while pointing to Giorno. "But you dragged everyone else along with you and that was that. I put in a call with my boss to see if I could borrow something, but I don't think she'll be getting back to me for a while. There's a whole avalanche of paperwork and crap we have to shovel through after what happened to this place."

"So we just hang on and hope for the best until then?" Sheila E asked him, crossing her arms with a scowl. "And what about all our stuff at the hotel? Or this guy's house? Do we leave all that behind?"

"Well, funny thing about him," Joji said, turning to Rohan. "You can stay here if you want. Honestly, your case is kind of...different. You're still part of this place even though you remember how stuff used to be. You could just keep on how you were and there'd be no problem. I'd just need a signature or two and you could be on your way."

Rohan took out his sketchpad, pen moving in a fury before he tore out the page. It had his autograph and a quick but detailed drawing of Pink Dark Boy on it. "I'll be joining you on this trip," he said decisively, handing the page off to Joji who looked very confused about what he was meant to do with it. "I'd never pass up the chance to explore another universe. I can't even imagine how many ideas that might inspire. The trip alone would be more than sufficient to keep my manga going for years."

"Fine by me," Joji said, the trunk popping up. "Grab whatever you want to take with you and toss it in the back. We'll go get everyone else's garbage after that." As expected of an extra-dimensional traveler, his car had the capacity for far more than it appeared it could hold, the trunk always having just enough space left in it no matter how many easels, pens, paints, fine china, and Sailor Moon figures were forced inside. The same held true for the rest of the things, the group's suitcases going in without a hitch after a precarious ride to the hotel.

"Alright, you all finally ready to take off?" he asked. "We're not coming back here after we leave, so you'd better not say you forgot something."

"We've got our things," Sheila E told him, rolling her eyes.

"Same goes for taking a piss," Joji shot back. "There's no toilets between universes, so unless you feel like going over the side, take care of all of that now."

"We're all fine, so just drive!" Shizuka shouted at him from the passenger's seat, the fear, confusion, and burgeoning heartache at leaving everything behind like this starting to set in and drain away whatever shreds of patience she might have had earlier. Rohan had, after a good amount of arguing, given up his seat for her. Given that she was a child, it was probably for the best she be the one to get a seat belt, the rest hanging on to the top of the seats while sitting on the rear of the car.

Joji sighed, popping the glove compartment and retrieving a pair of aviator sunglasses. Whipping them around with a dramatic flourish so as to catch the sun's rays and create a flash the moment they made it onto his face, he placed a hand on the wheel and shifted gears. "Okay, then. Everyone hang on." His foot stomped onto the gas, wheel's screeching as the vehicle lurched forward.

Just as quickly, though, it came to an abrupt stop, nearly causing the adults to fly forward off the car. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Sheila E screamed, hitting the top of his head.

"I just remembered something else!" he shouted back. "If any of you have money, toss it now. You can't take money between universes."

"Is this a joke?" Rohan asked, though he wasted no time in dumping a wad of bills onto the ground.

"I'm serious!" he assured them, rubbing his head now that it had started to hurt. "You've got to trust me on this. You don't want to do it. It's way too risky." They all eventually complied with this, whatever lucky person who would eventually wander by the front of the hotel no doubt thanking the benevolent and stupid strangers who managed to lose well over a million yen in random piles some time after they left.

"Let's not waste more time," Giorno told him, everyone moving back into as comfortable a position as they could manage while sitting freely on top of the car.

"Right," Joji said, shifting gears once more and taking off properly. The Corvette accelerated rapidly, tearing down the street with its twin exhausts belching fire. "Better hold on," he said to all of them, reaching under the steering wheel to flick a few switches.

After meeting a certain threshold of speed, a loud booming sound overtook the car as it fell through some sort of hole that opened up right in front of it. The initial shock of the situation passed quickly, replaced by a greater shock at the unfolding scene before them.

The "world" around them was a chaotic mess of colors and shapes all floating past one another with no rhyme or reason to be found. Yet even among the disorder, certain pockets of order could be found as recognizable elements came into view. Some of them looked to be massive spheres rotating freely out in the void, others taking the shape of different symbols. More were, amazingly, sitting atop what looked to be giant animals like turtles or frogs, still more even appearing to just be these animal-like creatures (or possibly contained within).

"This is...amazing!" Rohan shouted, his pen already at work sketching down everything he could see. "It's like nothing I've ever seen before! The colors! The composition! It's the work of an artist that even surpasses my talent!"

"Yeah, just don't fall off," Joji said. "You've got some freedom so long as you stay near me, but if any of you drift away, you're done for out there."

"This seems dangerous," Shizuka muttered, her attention drawn by a seemingly normal gray cat drifting by them. It locked eyes with her, blinking a few times before carrying on with whatever it was doing, completely unfazed by the supposedly inhospitable space.

"You get used to it," Joji replied. "But, yeah, arms and legs in the car at all times. I don't want to have to fill out a bunch of paperwork about how one of you jerks decided to take a dive before we even got somewhere."

"I take it these shapes are universes, then," Giorno commented, fascinated by the sights almost as much as Rohan.

Joji snapped his fingers. "Exactly. Whenever you see something that looks different from all the noise, it's a universe. No one's really sure how many there are, but we've been to trillions at this point. For all we know, this whole space might be its own universe that just has a whole bunch of other universes inside it."

"I am not paid enough to deal with this," Sheila E said, holding her head in her hands. She wasn't a religious person by any means, but seeing all of this firsthand was beginning to shake her down to the foundation of her soul. It was absolute insanity.

Pulling up the sleeve on his left arm, Joji looked to a large watch-like device strapped to his wrist. "Looks like we're coming up on our first stop," he announced to the group, somehow getting all that from various wavelengths and blinking lights on its gray surface.

"First?" Shizuka asked. "I thought we were going to our new universe." Saying that still gave her an uneasy feeling.

"Well, the thing about that is we don't really know where you all are going to fit," he explained. "My Quantum Calculator just plots a course for whatever the most likely place that could accept you might be. And if it seems like a fit, you all can decide whether you want to stay there."

"How long is this going to take, then?" Sheila E asked, clearly beginning to feel annoyed.

"Might get lucky and this first one is the jackpot," he replied. "Won't know until we get there, so just sit tight and grab him," he added, pointing to Rohan. He was barely keeping himself from floating off in his fervor to draw, Heaven's Door in clear distress as its tiny arms barely managed to keep a grip on both the car and its user at the same time.

The car approached one of the orbs, this one a pulsing red and blue with swirling clouds all across its surface. It was enormous for sure but the group couldn't help but think to themselves that it seemed a bit small for a whole universe. Perhaps it was just the perspective or just a matter of the human brain not being set up to comprehend the absolute size of an entire realm of existence, though.

Rather than try to fly directly into it, another boom echoed through this space, the Corvette coming to a stop along a paved road in the middle of the night. "This is...Naples," Giorno said quickly, taking in the extremely familiar surroundings of his home.

"You're right," Sheila E agreed. "This is a different universe?"

"Is it really so similar you can't tell?" Shizuka asked.

"We would have to look harder, but..." He stopped, head snapping to somewhere in the distance. "What's that?" Giorno asked.

"I don't see anything," Rohan said, though he wasn't really looking. He'd simply shifted focus to drawing the pristine Neapolitan beach with the full moon hanging overhead.

Joji looked to the device on his arm once again – the Quantum Calculator – and nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Someone's coming to say hi." He opened the door to get out, the others following suit a moment later.

They waited silently, scanning the rooftops for any sign of whatever Giorno had detected. "It's two," he added. "Two lifeforms. I'm not sure if both are human, but they seem to be moving in tandem."

"Is one trying to flank us?" Sheila E asked, preparing for battle.

"No," he said. "They're...on top of each other."

Just as he said this, a figure emerged from the other side of a building. In a single leap, he cleared the structure and landed in front of them in the street. As he stood up from his crouched position, it was unmistakable who this was. "Identify yourselves," he spoke, pointing towards the group.

Everyone had to do a double take save for Joji, seemingly expecting something like this. After several moments of perplexed silence, it was Shizuka who finally said something. Addressing the metallic figure, she hesitantly asked, "Are you...Gold Experience?"

* * *

Shizuka is back with the next leg of her journey. Time to explore some really weird AUs.

I figured it was about time I finally got this going after someone went and called me out on the plot threads still dangling from the conclusion of the first. Truth is I've had this finished for a good while now but just haven't posted it because I don't feel like it's very good. Maybe I'm overthinking it or maybe it really isn't great but I can't tell at this point after looking at it for so long. Hopefully someone tells me.

Mostly setting things up for later in this one but we'll be launching into the alternate universe stuff right after this if that ending wasn't enough of an indication. Wonder what wacky adventures the gang is going to get up to here. Bet they'll meet some really interesting people. Maybe even the spinning president.

I set the ending theme as Diamonds and Pearls last time to match the name, but I think I'd do something different in this one and bankrupt DP. Instead of just one old song as the ending theme, it would change every episode. This one would probably be Little Red Corvette since that was referenced directly.

That's about all I've got for now. Hopefully the next chapter will be in a month or less but I haven't felt very good lately and it's affecting my ability to write. We'll see what happens. Thanks for reading, share if you're enjoying, and always remember to bring your figures with you.


End file.
